If I could be like that
by Oldwickedsongs
Summary: *Completed* Nero is not the kind of boy you hear stories about- in fact nothing ever happens to him or his planet Telos but when a Jedi Master comes along with his Telosian padawan things change forever Plz R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Qui Gon Jinn and others you recognize belongs to George Lucas. Everything you don't is mine. Have fun, enjoy.

A/N: This takes place during the Xanatos' last mission as written by Jude Watson in Jedi Apprentice. Please read and review.

"If I could be like that-

I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes."

- Be Like That, Three Doors Down

****

Be Like That

By: Robin Goodfellow

Nero Croal was not a person you'd expect to hear a story about. He was a slight, weak bodied boy with sandy white hair, dull blue eyes resting on a small freckled nose above a weak mouth and unto a small frame. He had lived, and according to him it was a long, grueling time, his eight years of life in the capital of Telos. It had been a dull existence, with no sign of excitement or adventure. This dull life was not his own doing for Nero was born sick. He had grown up with fragile bones that made him likely to break easily. This handicap robbed Nero of rough and tumble days and in this story Nero is covering from broken legs. He is barely beginning to walk again although he does it with great pain. Not that Nero minded the confindment, he rather enjoyed it. Alone, in his room he could write the stories he loved to create. They were riveting tales about Jedi Knights and bounty hunters, and he enjoyed telling them almost as much as he would have had he been able to live them.

And today Nero sat in his hov=chair with a blanket over his legs, watching the city pass him by. Behind him, his father Mede, a journalist was pacing around the living room excited. Loma, his mother was sitting in a large, plush chair reading some book and smiling at Mede's boyish excitement.

"Are you sure?" Mede asked. "I mean are you certain?"

"Yes father, I am certain. It's the same Jedi Knight who came years ago."

The words Jedi Knight caught Nero's ear. Curious, he slid into the living room just in time to see his brother Aheme stuff a whole Gen melon into his mouth and chew happily. Aheme always looked like a Jedi to Nero. Aheme was everything Nero wasn't; tall, handsome and with cobalt blue eyes hidden under a crop of midnight black hair. He loved life almost as he did food, as his mother joked. Aheme also had a promising future. He was apprentice to the chief butler of Crion. In time Aheme would be in charge of the estate of the Governor of Telos, the most powerful man on the planet. But for right now, Aheme seemed content to make faces behind his father's back.

"And you're certain it's the Prince?"

"Which one father?" He asked curiously, smiling evilly at Nero. He motioned to a table knife that was near Nero. Casually he picked one up as well.

Nero got the idea and inched toward the knife.

"Prince De Neri Jinn!!"

"Oh, that one- well I never hear Crion call him De Neri but Jinn sounds familiar." Aheme said as he neared his brother. "Qui Gon Jinn, is what Crion calls him."

"Yes, yes that is the name he takes but he's nobility on his homeworld. Loma, can you imagine what I could get on for just one interview with him? We could buy a new speeder with the money I'd get for a good story."

"Die Jedi!" Aheme suddenly shouted as he dived at Nero. Nero rebutted with his "lightsaber." making the noises to go along. Together the two boys fought around the living room eager to end this duel because unlike their father who was laughing, Loma looked deadly.

"Dad, Master Jinn is here for serious reasons. The tensions between us and our neighbor is escalating, Crion says they'll be war. If they keep up these attacks Telos will go to war."

"The Jedi won't let that happen Aheme." Loma said softly, although her voice wavered. "Besides if what you say is true, this Jedi Qui Gon has Xanatos with him. Xanatos is Crion's son, he won't let anything happen to Telos."

Nero noticed something strange cross Aheme's face. Something he had never seen before on his brother. He looked torn and at the same time very afraid.

Qui Gon Jinn leaned back and sunk into the chair. Smiling, he relaxed and lolled his head to the side. "You've done well, Crion."

Crion smiled contentedly. Years had refined the lines on his face and caused his hair to gray but he still held a contained fire in his eyes. Eyes that were now squarely on Qui Gon. "I have you to thank, Qui. You put me in power."

"I merely helped those who needed help. In the end, the people chose you as their leader."

"I was a scientist, not a fighter. You taught me how to rule."

Qui Gon rubbed his hands together and sighed. "Perhaps. But you gave me something far more valuable."

Crion's eyes darkened. "Ah, Xanatos."

"He's an excellent student, and one day he will make a fine Jedi Knight."

"Why hasn't he already?"

"The Council doesn't feel, he is ready. But I promise you Crion, this will be his last mission as a student."

"What would I do without you Qui? You've been a good friend." Crion leaned over and grasped the Jedi's hand. "I still have the gift you gave me."

Qui Gon laughed a little, surprised. "The ring?"

The old Governor held up his hand. In the firelight, a silver ring glistened from his finger. Years ago, as Crion expressed his concerns of leadership to Qui Gon, the Jedi had given him that ring. It was a token passed on from father to son in Qui Gon's family with a special history. As nobles, the Jinn had understood that the choices that needed to be made were never easy. But that didn't stop them from being made. The ring had been a gift from a friend to Qui Gon's great grandfather for saving his life. That friend was later killed by his ancestor. The ring was a symbol of the cost of leadership and the need for unwavering dedication to it.

"I've always worn it, Qui Gon." Crion went on seriously. "I shall never take it off, till I die."

The Jedi bowed his head, deeply moved. "Thank you, my friend."

"And now, to business." Crion said. From a side door, two servants entered with food and tea. It was the elder butler and a younger man, Qui Gon assumed to be his student. "I fear war, Qui Gon. The talks today did not go as planned. The Tellusians will not be easy to work it. And there is nothing I can do but defend Telos if it comes to that."

"You're right. This first meeting did not go well but that is no reason to give up hope."

"If today is any indication the talks are crippled. I see little change in the future."

"You must have faith Crion, I will not allow war to come." Qui Gon said the words with a little more sincerity, a little more emotion then wise for a Jedi. Beside him the younger butler leaned down and served him. "Thank you...what was your name?"

"Aheme, sir."

Qui Gon nodded. "And now Crion. I fear I must withdraw. I'm tired and if I'm not mistaken, you want to talk with your son."

"Thank you Qui Gon and if you need anything, Aheme is at your call. He's assigned to you."

"Again, many thanks, Governor."

"And you service him!" Nero exclaimed into the cool night. "I mean, you've really met him."

Aheme, half-asleep, mumbled. "Yes, Nero I have."

"Wow...and he's like us."

"Well, not exactly like us. He sleeps on a bed of fire, and can shoot ice from his hands."

"Aheme! You're teasing me!"

The brother laughed. "Go to sleep, Nero. I have to go to work tomorrow, early."

"But you got to meet him! It's not fair." Nero rolled over on his back. "I wish I weren't sick."


	2. Chapter Two

"It'll only take a minute sir. You see, my brother, he loves to hear stories about Jedi and well, he's never seen one up close...it will only be a second."

Qui Gon Jinn was careful not to smile. In his many encounters he had seldom been approached so a child could hero-worship. In a way he felt flattered and in another he felt embarrassed. Still, he nodded slowly and told Aheme to let him in. Xanatos smiled behind him.

"Should I schedule a press conference later this afternoon, Master?"

"Yes do that, and after that; feed yourself to a rancor."

"As you wish Master."

The little boy who entered was half hidden from view behind his older brother. Qui Gon was sitting comfortably with his arms resting on his knees. Xanatos was standing to his left in full uniform, his dark brown cloak resting about his shoulders. The Jedi student had his cloak pulled away from his belt, showing off his lightsaber. He stepped forward and motioned Aheme to follow, leaving Nero with Qui Gon.

Nero was awed. The Jedi was a towering figure, even sitting. His cloak had been laid aside but still the man looked every bit the part of hero. Strongly built and stern-looking, he regarded Nero for a long time. Then he spoke.

"Hello, my young Padawan."

Nero felt the hairs on his neck bristle. He had been called a Jedi student! "Hello, Jedi."

"Please, my name is Qui Gon Jinn."

"Are you really a Jedi Knight." Nero heard himself asking. Stupid!

The man chuckled, "Not exactly. I'm a Jedi Master. Do you know what that means?"

"You've already trained a student."

"Very good." Qui Gon said. "You're very smart."

Nero blushed. "I'm sorry, if I'm troubling you..."

"Not at all," Qui Gon replied. "It's not often I get to meet a writer."

Nero gawked at the Master who smiled mysteriously.

"So can I hear one of your stories, Nero?"

It didn't occur to the boy that Aheme had never mentioned his name to the Jedi. "I have them written down at home. I can send you some."

"I'd like that."

Nero smiled and then a thought crossed his mind. "Master Jedi- are you going to stop the war?"

The Jedi tilted his head. "What war, Nero?"

"The war we have been preparing for since I can remember." He shivered but continued. "Crion is always telling us of a war that about to come between us and Tellus. He says Tellus is greedy because we are so successful and we must protect what is ours. Everyone boy my age has to train for it."

"Do you?"

"I train for ground control for our fighters." Nero said, suddenly he added. "I'm the best too."

But the Jedi did not look pleased, he looked up. "Does Aheme ever mention anything he's heard about this war?"

"Only that the Governor has meetings with someone named Resner."

Qui Gon recognized the name. Resner was the main miner of the mineral rich Tellus. He controlled over 65 percent of all the mines, which made him the most powerful business man on Tellus, and perhaps the most greedy. But there was more. Crion had sworn to Qui Gon that the tensions between the two worlds were recent and had come out of the blue. He had also claimed that besides military technology, Telos was not prepared for a war. But the boy in front of him didn't seem to be lying. He sensed nothing but truth from Nero, something he could not say he felt from Crion. Crion had said that he sensed something was amiss with Tellus and that was why he had called for the renegotiations. He said he trusted Qui Gon to monitor the talks and to get to the bottom of the issue. He seemed to sincerely not want war. Crion and Nero couldn't both be right.

"Nero, who is your father?"

"Mede Croal, he's a free lance journalist." Nero smirked. "He'd want to meet you too."

"And your mother?"

"Her name is Loma- she works for the Senate."

"Really?" Qui Gon asked. "Is there anyway I could speak with them tonight?"

"Sure. Aheme can show you where we live."

"Good tell them I'm coming..."

Nero felt a surge of excitement. "Alright." He looked at his chrono. "Oh no! I'm late for school! I gotta go. Thanks!"

But Qui Gon had already left the room.


	3. Chapter Three

And he walked. Usually Qui Gon could clear his mind and think rationally as he walked but today his mind swam. So instead he walked and focused on the motions of walking. Over and over he played the facts in his mind and they added up to one thing. But Qui Gon refused to see it. It unnerved him to think Crion would start a war. Crion was many things; arrogant, cunning and shrewd but he was not a murderer.

"Nodin?"

Qui Gon froze. He cursed himself, in his ponder he had forgotten to listen to the Force and had failed to sense the danger. He kept walking, ignoring the voice call for Nodin again. Five years ago he had assumed Nodin as an alias to infiltrate the powerful Barak crime family. He had climbed the ranks quickly finally positioning himself as the head of the family's personal aide. Later, when the Republic came he was useful to cripple the family but unfortunately it survived. The people that knew he was actually the Republic's spy were few but he couldn't be sure if the voice behind him was a friend or foe. He decided to take his chances. He turned purposefully careful to hide his lightsaber from view.

It was a woman he had known fleetingly. She was a courier, he remembered, and a good-heart if somewhat idealistic. She didn't know he was a traitor. She called herself Yuri Barak, and had been accepted into the family when she was orphaned by a rival family. She was small at 22 and had made the decision of protecting herself by allying with the Barak. She survived by Roan's graces. "Nodin, it is you! Where have you been hiding yourself at?"

He greeted her and hugged her. "Coruscant mostly, Yuri. I've gotten back into free lance protection. Hiring myself out as a bodyguard mostly."

"You left the family?"

"I fell out of graces with Roan." He allowed. "Losing his daughter while she was under my care wasn't a good career move."

"But I heard a Jedi killed her. You're good Nodin but not that good. It wasn't your fault."

He nodded but said nothing more on the subject. "So, what is a Barak herald doing out so far? 'Specially on a rock like this."

Yuri stepped back and stared at him curiously. He sensed her tensing and feared he had misstep. She frowned. "Same reason you're here I guess."

"The war?"

"The genocide, you mean." Yuri spat the words out like poison. "Tellus isn't ready for an army like us, and them Hutts in the Governor's palace know it too. Them and those Jedi jackals they have."

"When do you move?"

"The new lunar cycle. The new moon will shield our ascent to Tellus. They'll never know we were there." She spat again. "We'll going to murder them, Nodin. This won't be a war, it'll be a genocide."

"We do what we must." He offered. "And now I must eat, I'm starved." He turned to go and stopped. "Oh Yuri, one last thing."

"Yeah?"

"Who has the money on Telos to buy an army like that? Not even Crion has that kind of currency."

"It's a joint venture, I hear. Crion and some shirt called Resner. Funny thing is we only answer to Crion." She smiled at him. "Don't you think that's odd, Jedi?"

Qui Gon stiffened. He met her eyes.

"Forgot to tell you, didn't I? Those years ago when we met. I'm a telepath and well you see...I just don't like genocide."

He met Yuri's gaze and smiled. Bowing, he waited just long enough for her to disappear into the crowd again before looking up again. He was filled with thanks but also with dread. Xanatos' motto was to always have a back door. He had learned that from Crion and the Governor's back door was an army. The Barak were mercenaries as well as drug dealers and the best of both. As such, he could expect to confront Crion without blood shed. War was inevitable but it was up to him to ensure Tellus would not be harmed. Walking to the Croal's home, Qui Gon felt his heart sink. All around him, a beautiful, vibrant city gleamed. People moved about their daily business, greeting him and smiling. Old men talked politics in open aired cafes while children played one last game of ball before being rushed into their homes by mothers. Telos was a world at peace. And he was about to shatter that.


	4. Chapter Four

Nero watched his parents talk with the Jedi and knew from the air it was serious. His usually energetic father was slumped into a chair, looking very tired and very scared. His mother was walking the room, meeting each word Qui Gon spoke with a beat of her marching. She was playing with strands of her hair.

"There's no way I get the Senators to believe me, Master Jedi. Not without proof." Loma said finally. "I don't hold enough clout. I'm just an aide, not a politician."

"You must make them listen, Loma." Mede said. "It's the only way."

"And you? The people of Telos need to know this two. The invasion is less then a day away."

"I can get on air with this but soon afterward, I'll need that proof Loma is talking about."

Qui Gon rose. "Then I must get it for you." He said sternly. "One last thing, don't tell your son."

"Nero? Of course not."

"Not Nero, Aheme."

Mede paled then seemed to regain his bearings. "Now wait a minute, if you're saying what I think you're saying, you think my son is involved in this plot?!"

"I don't think Mede. I know."

"You're lying!" Nero heard his father shouting. He had never heard his father shouting. "Aheme has nothing to do with this!" Loud footsteps followed. "You're something else! Accusing my son of this!"

He had to get closer. Taking his chances, Nero eased his hov=chair into the living room and pretended to be sleepy-eyed. "Mom?" He whispered.

Loma walked to her son and began to caress his hair. "Hush, Nero. I'm sorry we were so loud."

Mede seemed to calm down for his son's sake, but he was still fuming. "Its not true."

"I know its hard to believe, but it is true. He planted the false reports for Crion's aides to find and therefore raise questions about Tellus' intentions. Later he did the same when Resner visited, making sure Resner smelled war and therefore sought to save his skin. He also helped someone sabotaged the first treaty negotiations."

"And who is this someone?" Mede demanded. "Have you found that out yet?"

"Not yet, I need to get into the Governor's computers to do that."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

Qui Gon stood and sighed. "By using my trusty padawan."

"Xanatos?"

"No." He turned. "Nero, I need your help."

"You don't understand! I need to talk to my brother! It's important!"

The guards laughed. "Go home Croal, we'll tell Aheme his brother came by."

Simple plan really, the kind Nero seldom liked to write about but hey, whatever works. And this had to work. Little boy, preferably sickly and one the guards know cause them to lose concentration on their task of watching the gates to the palace. Little boy, like say Nero, continues to cause a scene while, say a Jedi Master coming back from his evening walk, passes.

"Excuse me, what's the problem here?"

The guards are embarrassed because after all, they can't handle a little kid."Nothing sir, please move along." They let Qui Gon and the boy pass. The scene is replayed for the guards in the east wing where Crion's personal offices are kept. This time, however the little boy causes a ruckus and causes the guards to take chase of the amazing agile little boy. The hov-chair is left behind by the door. Time passes and the Jedi Master emerges from the offices with all the information he needs, like shadow books marking payments to the Barak and other arms dealers, or the paper trail that links Resner to Crion, or the business deals that have already been made to various Tellus business so that during the occupation that can stay in business. All of it very dangerous information, never meant to be seen by the Jedi. But then he slips it into the databank of the chair, just in time for Aheme to bring his limping brother back to his chair with a proper scolding.

"You wait till Mom hears about this Nero! I can't believe this! You almost got me fired!"

"Sorry Aheme but they were messing with me, I wanted to talk to you about our trip."

"Not another word Nero. Go home, I'll see you later." Nero climbed into his chair and maneuvered it out, pass the guards and droids and pass a Jedi Master who peered, sleepy eyed out his quarters to nod at the boy and ask Aheme for mint tea. Not at all an interesting story, and not one for the boy to think up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mede Croal and I come to you with serious reports concerning our government, the upcoming war and the so-called tensions between our sister world, Tellus. I have just obtained information that puts Resner Vox, President of Vox Mining from Tellus and Governor Crion Demarse together in a conspiracy to drive our two planets to war..."

"...And furthermore I, Senator Helios, move to have Crion Demarse arrested until these charges can be either verified or denounced. I have received news from my aide, Loma Croal, that Crion had employed a mercenary army to invade Tellus..."


	5. Chapter Five

Telos burned. Qui Gon watched grimly the fires as they erupted from buildings in the capital. Mede had made the news public to the populace as Loma fed it to the Senate but what happened next Qui Gon was not prepared for. Instead of surrendering, Crion had turned the Barak army on the people of Telos. He had barricade himself within the Governor's mansion and turned it into a command center. A civil war had broken out with the weak Senatorial forces to one side and Crion's supporters to another. Qui Gon watched as the armies clashed in the streets while looters plundered the rich city. He watched unaware that Nero was constantly in the shadows behind him, watching and writing.

Nero knew that the war was never Qui Gon's intention and it had wounded the Jedi. But he also knew that worst was the betrayal. While Qui Gon commanded the Senate's armies, Xanatos commanded Crion's battle machine. His student had sided with his father and it seemed to cause a light to go out in the Jedi's eyes. Nero had an idea on how the Jedi felt, somewhere in Crion's army Aheme fought.

"Master Jedi- I said it's time you helped."

Nero watched as Qui Gon tore his eyes from the window and turned back the woman. Qui Gon called her Yuri. The woman was wearing a bloodied uniform and she had dirt smeared over most of her exposed skin. She was holding out a dura-sheet to him. "This are my plans for the next strike. We have them cornered in the Governor's district. If we can push them back here and here, their lines will break. They already need food and medicine. It's not likely they'll continue to fight. The only problem after that will be getting to the Demarse in time. I don't know what kind of back up plan they have."

"But you can rest assure they have one." Qui Gon said. "Do it."

"Aye sir...and you?"

"I'm going after the Demarse."

The battle raged till nightfall. Casualties were more then had been expected and it was harder to push back the armies then Yuri had thought. But they were winning, barely. Names were been announced hourly for those killed, missing or wounded. It was hard not to be overwhelmed by the names. But Nero had a mission. Just like Qui Gon had to find his student, he had to find his brother. Following Qui Gon would led him straight to Aheme, he was certain of that. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Aheme had snuck him into the palace enough times for him to know his way around but as Nero crept through the estate, he was overcome by how devastated it was. Like most of Telos, the house was ruined. Bodies laid where they fell and time had already begun to age and eat away at them. The smell was too powerful at times. Nero walked in silence for most of the journey. Then he heard a battle in the distance. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he ran towards it.

"Why so surprised, Qui Gon?" It was Crion's voice loud and deranged. "You taught me the price of leadership! Sacrifices had to be made!"

"They were lives, Crion. Your own people's lives. They trusted you and you betrayed."

"I never asked for their trust, or their love. I was a businessman! I took what I needed from them and from you. You trained my son and now thank you, Jedi because you delivered on your word. Xanatos is an excellent warrior."

"You used him, me and anyone else to achieve your end Crion," Qui Gon's voice betrayed no emotion, but his eyes were dead. It pained him. Even as he fought Crion, Nero saw that he loved him. "And never forget Crion- the price of power!"

Nero watched what happened next. It was like the universe stilled and everything second spread onward towards eternity. With a deft move, Qui Gon sliced through two droids that were protecting the Governor but it was the backstroke that counted. Swiftly and gracefully the green lightsaber slashed through the blaster Crion held. The move was so precise, is sliced through a ring on Crion. The ring flew off the finger and landed near the fire. The green blade found its mark in Crion's chest. Slowly, the man slumped to his knees and collapsed.

And time suddenly sped up. Nero barely heard Xanatos cry out. He saw the Jedi student run to the fallen form of his father. He watched the boy search the floor panicked. Xanatos glimpsed the ring.

"You have stolen him from me Qui Gon." Xanatos said in a dead voice. "You've betrayed me."

"I have served Telos, Xanatos. That's all I could do."

"You killed him!" The boy suddenly shouted. "You've murdered him, and as long I draw breath you will pay." Xanatos reached into the fire and pulled out the ring. He pressed it to his cheek. The sound of burning flesh was the only sound in the room.

And soon it was followed by the smell of charged air and as the two Jedi flew into battle. Nero watched as Qui Gon attempted to reason with Xanatos but it was useless. The Jedi Padawan was consumed with rage. The anger was fed by grief and it made Xanatos strong. Qui Gon on the other hand was being crippled by torn emotions. Nero could see it on his face; the Master did not want to fight his student. Hours seemed to pass but neither waned. Each one was sworn to their duty and as they fought Nero could only witness the events.

It was near morning before anything happened. Finally Qui Gon forced Xanatos' saber from his hand and stood over the boy. His lightsaber was poised over Xanatos' throat. Nero waited but Qui Gon did nothing.

"Can't do it can you?" Xanatos spat as he laughed from under his blade. He turned and suddenly caught sight of Nero. "Very well then. I shall give you something your noble values can do."

It happened fast. Xanatos called a blaster to him using the Force and fired at Nero. The blast hit him in the stomach. Nero swallowed hard, he felt as if he was on fire.

Suddenly Xanatos was standing, and opened to escape. Nero wondered how that was possible but then he turned his attention to the chill he felt engulf him. He was so cold, he shivered.

"Forever the hero, Master." Nero heard Xanatos muttered. "Remember always the price of the hero. We shall meet again." Nero turned his head and wondered where Qui Gon was. This question lasted only a second before he felt the Jedi arms wrap around him and lift him. He could feel the warmth of the Jedi's body against his and he didn't feel cold anymore. Nero smiled at the Jedi and closed his eyes... he was to tired to keep them open...


	6. Chapter Six

Qui Gon Jinn entered the hospital room just in time for Nero to wake up. The boy smiled brightly at him. "They told me you were leaving."

"I am, Nero."

"Did you find Xanatos?"

"No, he escaped." Qui Gon paused. "Aheme was with him."

Nero nodded slowly. Qui Gon noted something was gone from his eyes. He lacked the innocence. "I'm sorry. Will you return to the Temple and chose another Padawan?"

"No, Nero I won't. I have decided not to train another."

Nero noted something was gone from his eyes. The Jedi before suddenly looked very real and very jaded. And suddenly Nero understood. Being a Jedi was not the story he had believed it to be. Before him was not a mere Knight, he was a Master and had bleed, hurt and killed to earn that title. Qui Gon had died a thousand times for the right to call himself a Jedi and Nero had no idea what secret nightmares kept him up at night. Before him was a hero. "You told Crion something and later Xanatos mocked it. I was wondering- what is the price of power? Of being a hero?"

Qui Gon looked at him with a defeat, worn expression. "It is to be forever alone. Forever without home, family or love. To posses these things are to prepare yourself for harm, betrayal or worst. It is to do what you must because you cannot do anything else. It is to be forever betrayed, forever wounded, and yet continue. It is to bear an impossible burden."

"You're wrong." Nero said thoughtfully. He struggled to find the words of what he felt. "Heros and leaders chose to become what they are. They make the choices because only they can, only they are strong enough too. They get hurt and hurt another because all living beings do. That's life and with the greater importance of yours, the more it will hurt. Heros are more then regular, they do it forever..." Nero smiled gently. "And get stories written about them." He handed Qui Gon a disk with his stories on it. "Thank you."

Later on Coruscant, Qui Gon climbed the stairs of the Temple wearily with Nero's words echoing through his head. As he walked, he passed various rooms each connecting to a various memory; like the Star Map room, the Room of Thousand Fountains, the Archives, the Lake, and the Hall of Remembrance where each fallen Jedi's name was inscribed in white marble. In there he had more friends then he cared to admit. As he walked, Jedi he knew nodded, or muttered greetings or smiled at him. Tahl smiled warmly and brushed his shoulder as he passed.

Mace Windu, his closest Jedi friend, was in his quarters waiting for him. A fresh pot of tea was waiting for Qui Gon on the table.

"I just sent her to clean up." Mace whispered softly. He embraced Qui Gon, welcomed him back and then retreated to leave him alone. Mace understood Qui Gon and that's why he left.

On the floor were countless fingerpaint drawings. Some were done by Mace, others by the child he had been watching for Qui Gon. He leaned down and gathered her pictures together, smiling as he studied each one. He poured himself a cup of tea and sat down to read Nero's stories. He skimmed the first then smiled. "Adame, come here."

"Daddy?" He heard his daughter call. A moment later the five year old came running to his arms, her hair still wet from the bath. "Daddy!"

He laughed and helped her climb into his arms. "I'm going to read for you, ok?" He asked.

She nodded happily and pressed her head against his chest.

"She was the kind of person you hear stories about. A Jedi Knight from parents of the same legacy, she was in every way a hero in the making..."


End file.
